The present invention relates to wireless communication, and in particular, to a method and system for processing interference in wireless communication.
In wireless communication field, with development of technology, application of wide band system has been increasingly improved. However, due to various factors, there are still cases that some legacy analogy wireless systems or narrow band digital wireless systems co-exist with current wide band system. These narrow band systems usually occupy excellent frequency band, since they have very narrow frequency bandwidth, their data rates are also very low, therefore, it is possible to build a new wide band system within frequency band of these narrow band systems, and share frequency band with them. For the new wide band system, all in-band signals coming from legacy heterogeneous system were treated as interferences. Since signals of interferences per se are strong and variable, it is a big challenge to make the wide band system to co-exist with these strong interference signals.